wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Morpheius/Brudnopis
Jubilerstwo to profesja wprowadzona w dodatku The Burning Crusade. Dzięki niej gracze mają możliwość tworzyć pierścienie, błyskotki, naszyjniki i statuetki, jak również szlifować klejnoty, które można osadzić w przedmiotach z gniazdem. Figurki to przedmioty dostępne jedynie dla Jubilerów, które są specjalnym typem błyskotek przywiązanym przy podniesieniu. W Wrath of the Lich King pojawiły się również klejnoty dostępne tylko dla jubilerów, których bonusy do statystyk przewyższają te, które mają standardowe klejnoty. Początkowo tylko gracze, którzy zakupili dodatek The Burning Crusade mogli szkolić się w jubilerstwie, jednak przedmioty wytwarzane przez jubilerów mogły być używane przez wszystkich graczy, niezależnie od zakupu dodatku. Wraz z wprowadzeniem dodatku Cataclysm profesję udostępniono dla wszystkich graczy. Jubilerstwo pozwala graczom pozyskiwać kljenoty z rud metali (miedzi, żelaza, mithrilu itp.) dzięki umiejętności Badanie. Aby przeprowadzić Badanie potrzebnych jest pięć sztuk danej rudy, a rodzaj klejnotu, który można dzięki temu pozyskać, jest zalezny od rodzaju użytej rudy. Jubilerzy posiadają również unikalne receptury pozwalające przerobić pomniejsze klejnoty w rzadziej spotykane. Są to , , , oraz . Z oficjalnej strony :Jubilerzy znają metody obróbki kamieni szlachetnych, z których mogą tworzyć biżuterię i błyskotki. Tworzą pierścienie, amulety i inne przedmioty o cechach magicznych, lecz również potrafią szlifować klejnoty, by pasowały do przedmiotów z gniazdem, takich jak broń czy fragmenty uzbrojenia, które nadają tym przedmiotom unikalne cechy. Utalentowany Jubiler może liczyć na zapotrzebowanie na swoje usługi w dziedzinie tworzenia specjalnych przedmiotów, ulepszania ekwipunku, jak również tworzenia rzadkich klejnotów. :Jubilerzy pozyskują wiele klejnotów z żył metali, tak więc często znają oni również zawód Górnika. Tworzenie klejnotów wymaga posiadania Zestawu Jubilerskiego. Statuetki Kamienie mogą zostać przetworzone w statuetki, które są przedmiotami możliwymi do wykorzystania tylko przez jubilerów. Są to przedmioty jednorazowego użytku, które mogą przywrócić zdrowie. Klejnoty niskopoziomowe Niskopoziomowe klejnoty używane są jako składniki w recepturach jubilerskich. Takie klejnoty nie mogą być szlifowane czy umieszczane w gniazdach, jak również nie posiadają określonych atrybutów. Klejnoty wysokopoziomowe Wysokopoziomowe klejnoty można odnaleźć jedynie w żyłach rud metali w Outland i Northrend i mogą być jedynie pozyskane dzięki badaniu wydobytych rud metali. Każdy klejnot wysokopoziomowy ma określony kolor: czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty, niebieski lub fioletowy, a może zostać użyty, by wzmocnić statystyki przedmiotu. Nieoszlifowane klejnoty używane są w recepturach do tworzenia innej biżuterii, podczas gdy po oszlifowaniu mogą zostać umieszczone w przedmiotach z gniazdem, by modyfikować statystyki przedmiotu. Przedmioty z kolorowymi gniazdami na klejnoty (czerwonymi, niebieskimi bądź żółtymi) otrzymują dodatkowy "bonus gniazdowy", jeśli kolor klejnotu zgadza się z kolorem gniazda. Czerwone, pomarańczowe i fioletowe klejnoty pasują do czerwonych gniazd, pomarańczowe, żółte i zielone do żółtych, a niebieskie, zielone oraz fioletowe pasują do gniazd niebieskich. Jeśli w kolorowym gnieździe umieści się klejnot nie do pary, utraci się bonus gniazdowy. Nieoszlifowane klejnoty przechowywane są w kompletach do 20 sztuk, podczas gdy oszlifowane są unikalne i nie podlegają grupowaniu. Poza kolorowymi klejnotami występują dwa dodatkowe typy - klejnoty pryzmatyczne oraz metaklejnoty. Te pierwsze pasują do każdego koloru gniazda, poza gniazdami przeznaczonymi na metaklejnoty. Metaklejnoty są to bezbarwne klejnoty, które pasują jedynie do specjalnego gniazda nań przeznaczonego, które posiadają również określone wymagania, co do wcześniej zamontowanych w przedmiocie klejnotów, które należy umieścić, by móc aktywować metaklejnot. Należy zaznaczyć, że klejnoty pasujące do gniazd dwóch kolorów mogą być liczone podwójnie przy spełnianiu wymogów dla metaklejnotów. Dla przykładu jeden czerwony klejnot i jeden fioletowy mogą stanowić wypełnienie wymogu umieszczenia dwóch klejnotów czerwonych i klejnotu niebieskiego. Niektóre przedmioty znajdywane w Outland, Northrend i wysokopoziomowych lokacjach w Azeroth posiadają gniazda na przedmioty. Kowale potrafią stworzyć dla siebie bransolety i rękawice z bezbarwnymi gniazdami oraz przedmiot , który dodaje bezbarwne gniazdo na klejnot do wysokopoziomowych pasów. Narzędzia Jubilerstwo ponad najbardziej podstawowymi schematami wymaga posiadania przedmiotu . Gdy poziom Jubilerstwa przekroczy 300, szlifowanie klejnotów oraz tworzenie wysokopoziomowej biżuterii wymaga posiadania przedmiotu .